Don't Hate Me
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: "You don't have to love me, you don't even have to care, but please, whatever you do, don't hate me." SasuFEMNaru
1. What Am I?

_**I'm going back and editing all the chapters since I found some mistakes that just need to be fixed. The only thing that's getting changed are the grammer errors I've made so if you already read this chapter don't worry, nothing changed just the errors. If you haven't read this yet then well... ENJOY!**_

**What Am I?**

Sasuke's POV

Everything feels different for some reason. It's like I can feel them but I don't. Weird. Is everyone a ghost? Or am I the ghost? Yeah, that's it. That's why I can't feel anything. That's why I'm so numb. It would make a lot of sense. But if I were a ghost then no one would be able to see me, correct? Besides, ghosts don't exist. So then, I wouldn't exist but I do, right? God this is so confusing. If I'm not a ghost, then what am I?

"Sasuke?" I look up to see a red haired woman staring at me. She can see me, so then I'm not a ghost after all. Thank god. "Are you okay?"

I want to say something but my mouth doesn't want to open. So I settle for a slight nod. At least I think I nodded my head. I mean, I did but it didn't feel like I moved at all. The redhead looks worried and she questions me if I'm okay once more. Of course I am. Didn't she see me nod my head?

"Leave him alone, Karin," a guy next to me said. He had sharp teeth, much like a shark. "He hasn't talked for five months, what makes you think he's going to talk now?" Five months? Has it really been that long since a said something to my team? My team…

I had another team before I found these three. There were also four of us but one was our sensei. He was a strange thing. Always goofing around and reading some book when he should have been training us. It was no wonder I wasn't getting stronger back then. But I can't pin all the blame on him; my teammates were no better. There was a pink thing that would much rather cling to me than make herself useful. She always got in the way. She even got in the way when I was leaving the village. Saying that she 'loved' me. Ha what a joke! There is no love for me. All the love I had was killed off in one night. Then there was…my other teammate. Naruko. She was a real annoyance, a total idiot. But the strange thing about it, she was so important to me, but I never figured out why. Now I can't seem to feel a thing when it comes to her or anyone for that matter. Is there something wrong with me?

"We'll be there in a few more days," a big guy in front said.

Be where? Where are we going again? I can't seem to remember a thing anymore. Oh well, what's it matter?

I stop walking and my team did the same, all looking at me. I can feel someone following us. I hate people who follow me and don't show their faces. It just pisses me off. Just then, the bastards who were following behind surrounded us. There were thirty-six out in the opening and ten hiding. From the way they look, they're bounty-ninjas. "Why don't you four come in quietly, your heads are a hell of a lot more when you're live," one of them said. "Especially the Uchiha."

"Oh please, like any of you could take down Sasuke," I heard Karin say under her breath. I'm guessing the guys heard because they went in to a fighting stance just now.

The guy who spoke didn't move. "Actually rumor has it; the Uchiha just became a hollow shell and doesn't respond to anything, not even the punch to the face." His voice is so annoying, so cocky. Okay, if he says one more thing about me, I'll kill him and all his men. "Guess the Uchiha clan is going to end, and we get to be a part of that." God he's so cocky. Oh wait, I'm supposed to kill him now. Okay maybe if he says something else, then I will. "I still think it's pathetic how a clan that's been around since the dawn of time got knocked down to two in one ni-" I said I would kill him, didn't I?

All forty-six of them fall to the floor. I don't remember killing them. And I know my team didn't move from their spot. Wait, when'd I get on top of the tree? Moreover, when did I pull out my katana that's now bloodied? How did it come to this? One of the bounty-ninja's armor reflects what is looking at it.

That person, that thing looking back at me. Their hair spiked out at the back and the front falls flat on his face. His skin is pale, like he hadn't seen the sun in weeks. What caught my eyes was his eyes. They were black and empty, like nothing was there, nothing at all. And the expression on his face…wait what expression? There was nothing. He had no emotion at all. He was empty, hollow, cold. He was me.

But if I were so emotionless, why would I kill these people? Why would I care what that man said, did I even care? If I didn't care, then why kill him? I look up at the three people standing in the middle of dead bodies. They have expressions on their face. Karin looks worried, along with Juugo and Suigetsu also looks worried but in an annoyed kind of way. I understand what I am now. I'm not a ghost nor am I the 'Sasuke' they're worry about. I am…

Nothing.

_**Poor Sasuke-kun. He's going through a what's-the-point-in-life stage.**_

_**Reviews = Love!**_


	2. The Raven Returns

_**Again, I'm just correcting my mistakes. **_

_**ENJOY EVERYONE!**_

_**And I don't own Naruto! I am merely borrowing without asking!**_

**The Raven Returns**

Sasuke's POV _It won't always be his point of view_

We've been walking for days now. Karin stopped trying to talk to me. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. None of them are telling me where we're going, not that I ever asked. It's not that I don't want to talk to them, it's just I can't. There's nothing I want to say to them, nothing important. I think me not talking annoys Suigetsu because one time he threatened to kill me if I didn't say something. I just glared at him He didn't seem to be scared like he used to but he did storm out of the room.

The only person who hasn't tried to get me to talk is Juugo. He's a really good guy, unless he goes psycho and tries to kill everyone. But that's the only thing, excluding him trying to make me eat. It's obvious that I'm not hungry but he, along with the others, disagree. Karin said that I hadn't had an actual meal in three months and that I've only eaten a small amount of food a week. But that's foolish. I have too had a meal recently. I had a bit of rice and…well I know I had to of had something along with that, I just can't remember.

That's been happening a lot lately. I keep forgetting things. I forget faces, places, names, what I'm doing, what I've done, and a few other things. One time I thought I might be getting amnesia but that's just not true. If I were to of had amnesia, then the first thing I would have forgotten is the massacre. And after that, it would most likely be of my brother, even the good times. After that it would have to be…hmm what would I want to forget about? I know there was someone else I want to forget but who?

"Look, we're almost there," Karin said pointing to something that's in front of us.

Great, I almost figured out who I wanted to forget and then she had to make me lose it. Looking up in front of me, I see two large doors leading in to a village. There was something very familiar about those doors and the symbol that was above it. Where have I seen this place? I know I've seen it before but where? Was there a picture of it in the thousands of books I read while I was with Orochimaru? No, it wasn't from a picture in a book. Maybe we've passed through it once. But if that's true, why does it feel like I've been in it thousands of times?

"Don't worry, Sasuke," I hear Karin say. "We're going to get you some help."

Help? What's wrong with me? I feel fine, right? Of course I do. Just because I don't have anything to say and I'm not very hungry, doesn't mean anything is wrong with me. We're nearing the gates to the village. The two Jounin that were by the entrance stand up in shock. I wonder why. Maybe it has something to do with how big Juugo is, I've noticed how some people stare at him because he's so big. But they also stare at Suigetsu for his fish-like looks. But no one glares at them. And why are they looking at me? It's not like they know me.

It's not like I even know myself.

Normal POV _Told you it wasn't always going to be in Sasuke's POV_

When the four criminals reach the gate, six ANBUs appear in front of them, blocking their path. "Hold it right there, Sasuke Uchiha," the one with a hawk mask said. "Did you really think you could walk in here like nothing?" What annoyed the ANBU was the fact that Sasuke wasn't looking at him but the ground, like as if it was the one speaking. "Look at me when I talk to you!"

The redhead with Sasuke stepped in front of the Uchiha. "We didn't come here to start trouble. We need to speak to your Hokage about something."

The ANBUs looked at one another. "Alright but all of you will be handcuffed for safety reason."

"Fuck, I hate handcuffs," Suigetsu cussed under his breath. But as to not cause an uproar, he allowed the shinobi to tie his hands together.

As the ANBU lead the four criminals to the Hokage's office, the three sane ones looked at their surroundings. They found it interesting at how many people actually remembered the Uchiha. The looks on their faces screamed hate. Parents would hold their confused kids close to them as if Sasuke was going to snap any moment and kill them. Highly unlikely since the raven-haired hadn't made any unnecessary moment in months. Other people would stop what they're doing and either glare at the boy or whisper something to the person next to them. One whisper caught Suigetsu's ears. "What do you think she'll do when she sees him?" he knew they were talking about Sasuke but as for who 'she' is, he wasn't sure if it was the Hokage they were talking about or someone else.

Tsunade was both surprised and angry to see Sasuke walking into her office, not even bothering to look up from the floor. She dismissed the ANBUs. As soon as the door closed, Suigetsu slipped out of the handcuffs, Karin easily got them undone, and Juugo just broke out of them. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood there like a hollow shell. Tsunade raised a brow while she watched Karin take the handcuffs off the boy.

She then examined the boy. His arms were hanging next to him, ready to fall off. His body was fairly thin, probably because of the lake of food he's been eating. His obsidian eyes were a dull black and unfocused. She asked them if something was wrong with Sasuke.

Karin spoke first, "We're not sure exactly."

"He won't talk, he hardly eats, hell he hardly even moves," Suigetsu listed the things they've seen.

"It's like he's distancing himself from everything," Karin added. "And we've tried everything to get him to the way he was once before."

"But everything we've tried so far fails," Suigetsu commented.

"So why have you come here," the Fifth Hokage asked.

The fish-like man says, "Well, we thought that since this was once his home and you're the best medic, you guys could bring him back."

"We've tried for nearly ten years to bring Sasuke back," Tsunade commented. "Nothing can save that boy."

"BAA-CHAN!" a voice cried from the other side of the door. It made everyone jump, except for Sasuke who looked like he hadn't heard the voice. He was also the only one who didn't look to see who was walking in. The doors swing open to reveal a pissed off blonde. The girl ignores the people standing in the room and goes straight to the Hokage's desk. Slamming her palms on it, the blonde glares at Tsunade. "I have a bone to pick with you, hag!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches at the name. "Can't you see I'm busy, brat?"

"They can wait, this is important!"

Sasuke's POV _I'm gonna switch back and forth, 'kay?_

I finally remembered where I was. I'm back in Konoha. It's hard to believe that it's been nine years since I've stepped foot in to this place. Six years ago, after I had killed my brother, the thought of coming back like nothing happened crossed my mind. But after Madara or whatever his name was, told me the story of what really happened when my clan was killed, I couldn't force myself to return to such a place. What kind of place would make someone choose between their family and village? Obviously Konoha. But maybe it had changed since then, now that there's a new Hokage and all.

My body tensed when a familiar voice called out from behind the door. I want to look but my body thinks I shouldn't. I was surprised to see a blonde haired woman standing in front of me, yelling at the Hokage. There was something about that girl that looked so familiar. Those slender legs, that small waist hugged by orange pants, slightly muscular arms cover by black sleeves. And that voice, annoying, loud, obnoxious. One word comes to mind.

"Dobe."

Everyone freezes. Everyone is looking at me like I grew another head or something. The blonde in front of me stops talking and turns around. Time slowed down as those long forgotten blue eyes looked at me. My heartbeat quickens but my body doesn't betray me. Naruko turned back to the Hokage and said she'll talk about something later. With that, she walks out. I half expected her to punch me or shove our shoulders together as she walks out but she didn't. She didn't even touch me. I wish she had, it probably wouldn't have hurt as much if she did.

Normal POV

Tsunade had her fingers entwined. Sasuke's teammates said the boy hasn't said a word in about six months, nor has he even grunted. Plus the Uchiha has had the same blank expression on his face. But Naruko came in there and without even looking at him or talking to him, he said something. Tsunade could have sworn she saw the boy tense a little when Naruko spoke, but maybe that was just her. Obviously, the best way to get Sasuke back to his original self is to have Naruko interact with the boy. But that would be a problem. Naruko hasn't wanted anything to do with the Uchiha in four years now. Besides Naruko would be too busy to deal with her ex-teammate. So getting Naruko involved with him is not only a good idea but a bad one. So what is the Hokage to do?

"I can't think of anything that could help Sasuke," Tsunade finally said after a few minutes of thinking. "But perhaps if he gets reacquainted with his former shinobis, he might come out of it and be his usual self." It was a long shot but it just might work. "Are you three going to stay or do you plan on leaving?"

"We're going to stay here and help Sasuke," Juugo said.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Very well then, I'm going to have all of you stay in the Uchiha compound." She paused before adding, "And I'm going to assign someone to watch each of you, understand?" She received three nods. "Good. Kakashi?"

A white haired man popped up on the windowsill. "What can I do for you, Hokage?" He looked up from his book to see his former student. "Oh Sasuke, it's nice to see you, welcome back." He said as an afterthought as he went back to reading his book.

"Kakashi would you please show them where they'll be staying," Tsunade requested.

The Jounin nodded his head and stepped on to the floor. He shooed for the four to go on ahead of him while he talked to the Hokage for a moment. "Are you sure it's a good idea for him to be here? Naruko might…"

"She didn't do anything when she saw him," Tsunade interrupted. "She didn't even touch him."

Kakashi was surprised to hear that. Even he suspected Naruko to land at least one punch on the Uchiha. The man shrugged it off and left.

**_Reviews = Love!_**


	3. Kaine Uzumaki

_**I have come to notice something in my writing. I like the word 'and' alot! I am so tempted to see exactly how many 'and's I have in this fic. Anyways, ENJOY!**_

'_Tis a flashback_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**Kaine Uzumaki**

Naruko walked angrily down the street. She was downright pissed. How dare that bastard show up after nine years! And what the hell gave him the right to call her a dobe? Naruko had grown since she last saw the bastard. That made the girl stop in her tracks. To everyone, Naruko hadn't seen the Uchiha in over six years, but there was a time after that encounter at Orochimaru's hideout. It had been five years. It was that last encounter that made her detest the boy.

_Two bodies clashed together on the soft fabric. The one on bottom moaning the other's name but blind to his face._

Naruko's fist tightened at the memory.

_Arms around his neck while they're tied together. Turning her head to the side to allow the boy on top more access to her neck, all the while moaning the boy's name. "Sasuke."_

"**I thought you sworn to forget about that?"** The blonde shook the thought out of her head. She be damned if she allowed the boy to effect her like he had long ago.

"What the hell do you want, fox butt?" Naruko asked mentally as she continued her walk to Sakura's house.

"**Just thought I'd get your mind back on track and away for the Uchiha bastard."** Naruko knew why Kyuubi hated all Uchihas. If it weren't for that damn Madara controlling him and making him attack the village, he wouldn't have been sealed inside her and would be minding his own business. "**Oh yeah and kit?"**

"Yeah?"

"**They're at that ramen place you like."**

"Really? Thanks, Kyuu." with that said Naruko took off in the direction of Ichiraku's while Kyuubi went back to sleep.

"Do we really have to eat ramen?" Karin complained. She hated ramen, only because she thought Sasuke hated it.

"Quit complaining, it's the best damn thing in the world," Suigetsu said.

Kakashi had offered to buy them some ramen as a 'welcome to Konoha' present and to meet their 'keepers' so to speak. They were currently walking to the ramen stand with Kakashi and Suigetsu in front, Sasuke and Karin behind them, with Juugo in back. They weren't oblivious to the glares that Sasuke received. Like always, Sasuke acted like nothing was going on.

Once the group reached the ramen stand, they're met with five pairs of eyes. One set is covered with dark shades, another with lime-green eyes, a pair of brown eyes, one pale set, and lastly big black eyes that stared curiously at the people. "Your order's ready," the old man said placing a bowl in front of the five people. The small child turned to his bowl and began eating his ramen.

"You're late, Kakashi," the pinkette scowled.

"Yes, but you see I-" the white haired jounin was interrupted by the Hyuuga. "Why don't you just save it and introduce us to them already."

"Right, the guy next to me is Suigetsu, the girl is Karin, the big guy is Juugo, and you all know Sasuke of course." The big dog next to Kiba growled at the boy. The dog tamer calmed his partner.

"Anyways, I'm sure you four got the orders from Tsunade," Kakashi received four positive answers. "Alright, well, I'll leave them to you guys." The white haired Jounin stopped next to Sasuke and whispered in a serious tone, "I know you can understand what's going on, so I'm just going to give you a small warning, hurt Naruko again and I'll personally kill you." Then Kakashi smiled and waved as he left.

The pinkette approached Karin and stuck her hand out. "My name's Sakura, unfortunately, I'll be the one to watch you until Lady Tsunade says so." Karin took the hand. Sakura looked over at the fishy-man "Kiba will be looking after you." Pointing to Juugo, "Shino for you and…" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the fourth person. "Neji has to watch you." Her voice laced with anger.

Sasuke POV

If Kakashi's threat didn't faze me, what in the hell makes that annoying bitch think her hatred for me is? I'm actually glad she stopped liking me; it was becoming annoying to have to hear her pathetic voice as she tries to bring me back. I do have to admit though, Sakura has grown over the years. That pink hair of hers reaches just above her shoulders and those once soft, loving green eyes are now strong and independent; it almost makes her look attractive.

"Hey Karin, how about we trade? You take the mutt, I get the babe," Suigetsu suggested. I swear this guy's brain is located in his pants.

"Actually, it's safer to be with Kiba, Sakura might crush you," a familiar voice said from behind. I don't have to turn around, not that I was going to, to know that Naruko is standing behind us.

"Mommy!" the little boy next to Neji cried running passed me to Naruko.

Mommy? That can't be right. Naruto's only twenty-one, the boy looks about five. She would have to have been sixteen when he was born! Naruko isn't the kind to…The end of that sentence drowns in my head. Of course, Naruko isn't the kind to allow someone inside of her, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try. So does this mean that kid is…mine?

Normal POV

While Sasuke was in his own world, Karin had dragged him to a stool to sit, between Neji and Naruko with the boy, Kaine on her lap. It was obvious Naruko didn't want to be there but Kaine was in love with ramen like her. Sasuke's 'friends' explained the raven hair's actions to his former friends.

"He hasn't said a word in six months and stopped grunting in about four," Karin explained. "But that was only the beginning. For the past three months, he's only eaten a weeks' worth of food, how he's still alive is beyond me."

"I used to be able to read his expression," Juugo added. "But two months ago, it became impossible to understand what he's trying to say. Not only that but he walks around like a zombie and has only made necessary movements."

"Such as?" Sakura asked.

"Walking, holding something, and kicking and/or punching people who touch him," Suigetsu listed. "He's punched a few girls who think they can flirt their way into his pants. Usually he would tell them to back off but that was when he would talk."

While the trio explained what Sasuke had been doing during the past half year, Neji caught a glance of Sasuke moving his hand that was on the counter towards Naruko's hand that was also on the counter. At the slightest touch, Naruko moved her hand to wrap it around her son, acting as though it was to make sure he didn't fall from her lap while he ate ramen.

"SASUKE!" everyone, excluding the person being called looked to see a girl starring at Sasuke. Sakura recognized her as one of the girls from Sasuke's fan club. "I heard that you had come back! I knew you would come back!" The girl then proceeded to jump upon the Uchiha.

In a flash, the girl went from being inside the ramen shop to inside the shop across from it. In Kaine's point of view, it looked like a force field pushed her away from Sasuke but to everyone else who can see fast movements; they saw Sasuke kick the girl away from him. Luckily, there weren't any more fangirl attacks after that.

Kaine was on his second bowl, thanks to his mother eating some of his, when he noticed the bowl in front of Sasuke was full. "Hey, Mister, how come you're not eating?" the small chibi asked innocently.

This was the first time Sasuke looked at the boy. Inwardly, Sasuke jumped when he saw a younger version of himself. Kaine had dark black hair that came flatly on the side and spiky everywhere else, much like Sasuke's when he doesn't brush it. His eyes were big and black, full of unknowing innocents, like Sasuke's used to be when he was younger.

"If you're not going to eat it, can I have it?"

"Kaine!" Naruko got on to her son. "You shouldn't ask that, besides Uchiha needs to eat or else he'll die."

"But he's not eating," Kaine half whined, half pointed out.

"I know but that's his fault, now leave him alone," Naruko ordered. Kaine pouted and went back to eating his new bowl of ramen.

No one in the group was paying attention to Sasuke except for Neji since he was assigned specifically to watch the Uchiha. The white-eyed Jounin found it interesting how Sasuke, who supposedly hasn't made any unnecessary movement for the past few months, pushed his bowl over to the cheery raven haired and his mommy. He didn't push it all the way over, just a small centimeter toward the pair. That in itself was interesting but then Neji remembered what Tsunade told him about Sasuke saying 'dobe' when he saw Naruko. Perhaps the only way to help Sasuke is for him to be with Naruko and Kaine, but even Neji knows Naruko wants nothing to do with Sasuke and doesn't want him anywhere near her son.

That makes Neji wonder about what exactly happened to make Naruko discontinue her search for Sasuke. He knew it had something to do with Kaine because it was around the time where everyone find out Naruko was pregnant that the girl stopped caring about the Uchiha. Maybe it was because she was going to be a mother and her mother-instincts kicked in and said that she should care more about her child and not some abandoning bastard. Or something like that.

After about five bowls, Naruko and Kaine left. Everyone else left soon after, with the ex-criminals going to their watcher's house, except Neji went to Sasuke's house to stay for the next few months. It's going to be very intriguing couple of months for the people in Konoha.

**_I know what some of you are thinking. How it the world is it possible for there to still be Sasuke-fans after all these years, but get over it!_**

**_Reviews = Love!_**


	4. Cut Off Her Hair

_**Okay this is the last chapter I have to redo and then I'll start posting new chapters! Oh and I had changed Neji's rank from ANBU to Jounin. Don't ask why I just did it for no real reason. Anyways, ENJOY!**_

**Cut Off Her Hair**

The first week after Sasuke returned went off to a…good?…start. The first couple of nights, Suigetsu kept making Akamaru bark, keeping the neighbors and Kiba up. That just led the two boys arguing all night and tired during the day. On Shino's end, he found it almost difficult to keep Juugo calm. It wasn't until the sixth day that Shino found a way to calm the boy. It surprised Juugo how much bugs could calm him. As for Sakura and Karin, those two kept clashing with one another. It was worse than Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke when they were younger. Sakura had demanded that the Hokage assign someone else to deal with the "annoying pain in the ass bitch". Neji was the only one who wasn't having problem with his target. However, if questioned he would say that silence is NOT bliss! He would have most likely lost his state of mind from all the silence if Sakura didn't show up with Karin to check on Sasuke with Kaine dragging along because Naruko has a mission.

Neji liked Kaine. He was his favorite student, even if the boy is wild, hyperactive, and a prankster like his mother. Speaking of Naruko, she's actually done a good job raising Kaine by herself. However, the single-mother couldn't train the boy as much as she wants to, thanks to an evil thing called money. Moreover, to receive that much needed evil, Naruko had to do missions, which equaled out to her not spending as much time with Kaine like she wants to which also means, someone has to watch the hyperactive demon.

Sakura usually has to watch Kaine while Naruko left to do a mission with her team. The pinkette liked watching Kaine; he was like a nephew to her. Despite rumor, Kaine wasn't all that bad of a kid. Sure, he was hyperactive and curious than ever but he was smart and knew what not to do at a certain time. However, like his mother when she was little, he pulled pranks on people who messed with him. Like when someone called his mommy a monster and a bucket of paste along with some feathers that appeared out of nowhere fell on to the guy's head. That's another thing about the boy, don't ever say anything bad about his mommy or pay the consequences!

Karin, Kaine, and Sakura were currently at Sakura's house watching TV. It was Kaine's favorite suspense movie 'Panic Room'. Sakura didn't want her nephew watching such a thing but no one can escape the power of the Uzumaki Puppy-Eyes! The red haired woman wouldn't shut up during it and kept saying how stupid it was. The raven-haired Uzumaki sat quietly during the movie which half-scared Sakura. She knew he was plotting revenge on the evil redhead. Just because it was her job to keep Karin safe, doesn't mean she wouldn't allow Kaine to punish the woman for talking during his movie.

Half way through the movie, Kaine left to use the restroom. After twenty minutes of being gone, Sakura starts to worry. Karin had passed out from watching the movie she believed to be stupid so it was okay to leave her for just a second. The pinkette walked up to the bathroom door and knocked, calling the boy's name. There was no answer from the other side. Worried, Sakura opened the door a little, only to find it was empty. Where in the world did Kaine go?

"AHHHH!" Karin screamed.

Sakura ran towards the scream and almost laughed her guts out when she saw that Kaine had _kindly_ given Karin a haircut. The once red hair that went to Karin's lower back now reached either mid-back or shoulders. Kaine was rolling on the floor laughing at his 'masterpiece'. The only person who didn't think it was funny was glaring at the boy and giving off a killer sense. The chibi stopped laughing. "I'm. Going to. KILL YOU!" and the chase was on. Kaine was running from the scary Karin who was being chanced by Sakura to stop her from killing the troublemaker.

There was a knock on the door but the trio ignored it and continued to run around. They were too busy either trying to run from a crazy lady or trying to kill the demonic boy or trying to stop the crazy lady from killing the demonic boy.

"Stay away from me, you evil woman!" Kaine cried as he ran around the kitchen for the fifth time.

"'Evil'? You're the evil brat who defiled my hair!" Karin yelled back as she neared her target. But Sakura tackled her to the ground, making Kaine slip through her fingers. "Bitch let me go!"

"You're the bitch who's trying to kill Kaine!" Sakura yelled back, sitting on top of the girl.

Karin glared at the girl on top of her. The pinkette had Karin's arms pinned down so the girl wouldn't get away. She was a few inches from her face. They were breathing hard from running so much. If someone had just walked in right now, they would have believed the two women to be doing something inappropriate. This is exactly how Naruko took it when she walked in.

"Gees you two, there's a little five year old _boy_ standing right here watching, honestly," Naruko said with a hint of sarcasm. She knew that it wasn't what it looked like but it was still funny to pretend, especially at the faces Sakura and Karin made. Kaine was also laughing at their faces while he was hiding behind his mother's leg. "You know Karin, Ino could fix your hair up to make it look good, just ask Sakura. She cuts her hair every four months, right Sakura?"

The pinkette nodded her head as she stood up and stepped away from the girl that was once under her. Karin stood up too and glared at Sakura with a blush on her face. Naruko was about to take her leave with Kaine when Sakura stopped her. "Do you want to come with us to see Sasuke?"

Naruko's entire body turned in to a statue. In pure honesty, she wanted to see that arrogant bastard, but at the same time, she wanted to stay the hell away from him. Ok let's run all the scenarios through. If she were to go see Sasuke, she may: A) punch the living shit out of him, B) cry her eyes out and beat the living shit out of him, C) remember what the sun of a bitch did to her and start crying, or D) all of the above. But if she didn't go: A) Sakura would tell her she needs to forget about the past, B) Kaine would whine because seeing Sasuke means seeing Neji, or C) all of the above. Damn it was a lose-lose situation.

The blonde looked down at her son to see what would be the best choice. _"I want to see Neji-sensei!"_ was the only thing she could read from the boy's eyes. Why, oh why, did Naruko let Neji train her son and let said son be so attached to the Hyuuga? "I guess it wouldn't hurt," Naruko finally said, giving in.

At the Uchiha manor, Neji and Sasuke were sitting on the porch, drinking tea. Well, Neji was the one drinking; Sasuke had yet to lift the cup in his hands to his mouth. The Hyuuga hadn't said a word since he awoke this morning and neither had Sasuke. Now the boy knew why Naruko hated silent people. It was more annoying than someone who doesn't shut up.

"Neji-sensei!" a voice cried out. The longhaired Jounin looked to see Kaine running over to him. A slight frown came across his face when he saw the boy's mother behind him. It's not that he doesn't want to see Naruko, it's just he doesn't want to see her around the Uchiha which is who has to be around him, no matter what. Stupid, evil Hokage!

"Good afternoon, Kaine," Neji greeted once the hyper raven haired was standing next to him.

"Hey, Neji-sensei! Hi Mister Sasuke!" Kaine cheered. "Guess what I did to the evil witch?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. 'Evil witch'? Who's the evil witch this time?

"I cut off her hair," Kaine cheered. It was around that time that Neji saw what he was talking about. Karin's hair was about as short as Sakura's but maybe a bit longer. Luckily, they had stopped by Ino's to get it fixed. The Hyuuga chuckled at Kaine's 'masterpiece'. "She wouldn't shut up when I was watching 'Panic Room' so I chopped her hair off!" All the while, Karin was glaring at the boy.

"Anything new?" Sakura asked the longhaired male, referring to Sasuke. Neji shook his head side-to-side.

"If anything, it looks like he's getting worse," Neji commented.

"I see."

"Hey Neji-sensei, you're almost out of food!" Kaine yelled from the kitchen. How he slipped by them to the kitchen, is beyond them.

The Hyuuga knew they were running out of food before Kaine pointed it out. It wasn't that he and Sasuke ate a lot of the food. It was the people with those with bottomless pits for stomachs that kept coming over to check up on Sasuke and him. Those people being Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Suigetsu. Damn moochers!

Karin offered to go grocery shopping with him and Sasuke. The boy accepted the offer. And wherever Neji went, Kaine wanted to go. So in the end, Karin, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Kaine, and Naruko went to town to buy food for the two older males. Naruko kept her distance from the Uchiha with Neji and Kaine between the two.

During the walk, there were four fangirl attacks. _Four_! Don't these girls have a life to deal with? But like the first attack, Sasuke kicked all the girls far away from him, before they could even touch him. When they reached the market place, Sakura and Karin went to go look at some clothes while Naruko took it upon herself to also do some food shopping. She let Kaine stay by Neji, so long as the boy didn't case any trouble.

Sasuke's POV _It feels like forever since I've done this._

Damn, I was hoping she would stay with us. She really has changed over the years. I guess all the childish acts went into her son. Speaking of him, how come I never see a male call him his son? Does he have a father or was I correct about me being the one who fathered him? Maybe I could ask Neji…

I look up to see the longhaired male explaining something to the small boy who looks at him with intent eyes. Neji sure does act somewhat like a father to him. But I know that he can't be because Kaine calls him 'Neji-sensei' and not 'dad' so therefore, Neji isn't Kaine's dad. I can feel a smile tugging at my lips but I know on the outside, I'm not moving an inch.

I don't know why but I'm glad that Neji isn't the father of Naruko's kid. But what would I do if he was? What if Neji really was Kaine's father? No, I probably shouldn't think of that. There's no point in thinking about 'what if's, they're useless acts of thinking.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Dear fucking God. Why must you torment me with these annoying bimbos? A blue haired woman runs toward me and like the other thousand that try to touch me, I kick the tramp the hell away from me into a bunch of stacked cans.

"You really don't like people touching you, do you?" that voice. Could it be…? I look up just enough to see my blonde haired blue-eyed angel. I think my ears are deceiving me because I could have sworn I heard a hint of humor in that angelic voice. Not only are my ears deceiving but my eyes are saying that she's kind of smiling at me. But I know all this has to be a lie. This is definitely a delusion.

"You know what, I have an idea," Naruko said. To add to my delusion, Naruko takes me by the wrist and drags me over to the checkout counter, and then asked for a pen and paper. She scratches something on the paper and tapes it to the front of my shirt. Written on it is "Don't Touch, Tends to Kick". Why on earth would she write that? Naruko does the same to another piece of paper but puts that one on my back. "There, now no one can say they haven't been warned." A smile is planted across her face. Why must my delusion torment me?

"Mommy! Mister Sasuke!" a voice sounding like Kaine's called out. He and Neji appear next to the two of us.

"There you two are," Neji said. "I almost thought he ran away again." I can sense a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry about that, Neji." You shouldn't have to apologize, Naruko. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who's done wrong.

Neji then notices the sign on my shirt. "Why did you write that?" he questions.

"It's for those poor, stupid fangirls," Naruko said in her defense.

Neji smiled softly at her. How dare he smile at what's mine! Okay, maybe she's not mine anymore, but she was once and that should be enough to keep him away from her! While I ramble on and on in my head about why Neji should stay away from _my_ Naruko, we walk out of the store, caring bags of food.

The pink baboon and the red ape showed up soon after we left. Those two are such pains in the ass. But I have to admit, Sakura did get better, she's not latching on to me every chance she gets and Karin hasn't tried to seduce me for months. All of this is a good thing.

Normal POV

Naruko was about to part ways with them when Sakura told her about the get-together they were going to have tomorrow. Apparently, everyone from the old rookie twelve were going to be in Konoha for the first time in a long time, and this didn't even include Sasuke in the group. The blonde woman said she'll try to be there, if she could find someone to watch Kaine.

At the disappearance of Naruko and Kaine, Karin asked Sakura a question about Naruko. "How can she take care of a wild thing like that and still look good?"

Sakura shrugged. "I asked her the same thing and she said that it's called 'natural beauty.'"

"Tsk my ass, there's no way," Karin said and Sakura agreed. This moment went down in record that Karin and Sakura actually agreed on something. "But there's something else I want to know. Naruko is an independent woman and decent at that so why is she a single parent? Heck, what man would want to leave a fine woman like that?"

Sakura didn't say anything for a second. "Well, I'm not sure who it is. She went out on a mission five years ago and was missing for two or three days; a few weeks after she was found, she turned up pregnant. I asked her who was the father but she wouldn't say." the pinkette looked sideways at Sasuke but no one saw it.

"Okay, one more question, she seems to have her life wrapped around her devil of a son, so my question is, does she have a relationship with anyone?" God Karin was a nosy thing.

Sakura thought for a second. "Well I'm not sure. A long time ago, I thought her and Neji were together." The longhaired boy glared at the pink devil. "But they're more like friends, not lovers. But now I think her and Gaara have a thing." Karin questioned the girl on who Gaara was. "He's the Kazekage of Suna. When he visits Konoha, he gives Kaine a ride on his sand. Naruko and Kaine always make sure to see him off when he leaves."

"He's doing the smart thing when it comes to a baby momma," Karin commented. Sakura rose an eyebrow. "To get the momma, get close to the kid."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Neji rolled his eyes at such information while Sasuke took it into consideration.

_**I have a surprise for all of you in the next chapter! I'm not gonna tell you guys, you'll have to wait to find out!**_

_**Reviews = Love!**_


	5. Stupid Door Handles

_**Told you I was going to work on it! And look what happened? Haha Victory Dance! And I lied. THe surprise I was talking about is in the next chapter. I am sorry, but you know you love me... Or at least you love this story. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

**Stupid Door Handles**

Kaine really didn't want to get out of bed. He was so comfortable and warm, but his mom had to do a quick mission today. Maybe if he pretended to be sick, his mom would stay home and he wouldn't have to go to Sakura's house. He likes Sakura but going to her house means seeing the evil redhead. Kaine doubted Sakura would be able to save him every time from her.

"Kaine, come on," Naruko whined. "I have an important mission today and I need to leave now." The mission would only take a few hours that's why Naruko wanted to get it done early in the morning so that by lunchtime she'd be free for the rest of the day. She laid on the bed next to Kaine to shake him. "Please, Kaine, get up."

"No," Kaine said defiantly hiding his head under the blanket. "I don't wanna go!"

Naruko groaned in annoyance. Her son told her about the evil Karin and how she tried to kill him yesterday. The only person Naruko trust to watch her son was Sakura and at one time Hinata or Ino. However, Hinata was pregnant at the moment and Kaine can get a little wild. As for Ino, she walks in her parents' flower shop when she wasn't on missions and the last time Kaine was there, he knocked over all the flowers on the shelves. Plus Kaine found it really boring over there, hence why he caused such a fuss.

Naruko could let one of her other friends watch him. However, Shino refused to watch him after the incident with his bugs. Choji was out of the question since Kaine called him fat at one time. Kiba wasn't a good influence on him (Naruko has yet to forgive him for teaching Kaine cuss words). Sai is an obvious no-no! Naruko wants to punch him for the nameless things he told her son. Kaine said the Lee was to hyperactive and weird for him to handle (plus the green Jounin usually runs around Konoha at this time). Tenten doesn't like watching him because he tends to get in to her weapons room and plays with them. There was only one other person who could watch him and Naruko really didn't want him to since a certain someone would be there as well. Unfortunately, Neji was her only option since he was the only one capable of handling the boy.

"Will you get up if I let Neji watch you," Naruko asked. Instantly, her son jumped out of the covers and cheered. Neji was his favorite person next to his mother of course. Naruko only hoped Neji was awake at this time.

Sasuke's POV

There was a knock at the front door that woke me up. Forcing myself out of bed, I went to see who it was. Neji was already at the door by the time I got down the hall. The knocking must have woke him up as well. I could hear him talking to someone, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. However, I did recognize the voice to be Naruko. I wonder why she's here so early in the morning.

Then she hands Neji a sleeping boy from her arms. It's her son. What was his name again? Kaine? Naruko thanks him before leaving. I don't like how she talks to him. Her words are always soft unlike how they are when she talks to me. I wish she talked to me the way she did to him.

Neji shuts the door quietly so he doesn't wake up the boy. Noticing me he says, "Naruko has a mission and she needs someone to watch _her_ son." The way he says 'her son' feels like some kind of defense. I don't know why he would say it so firmly. Maybe he thinks Kaine is my son just like I do.

Neji carried the boy to his room to sleep in there. I could go back to sleep as well, but I'm not tired anymore and I don't feel like getting back in bed. Perhaps I should go outside and enjoy the morning view… of the ground. I have tried looking at the sky but it takes too much energy and it's not like it really changes. The color is still blue and the clouds are still white. Sometimes it would turn black but only at night. In the early mornings, it has red and orange colors where the sun is coming up. I never did understand why people …

BAM!

Right, there's a door I have to open to go outside. Looking at the handle, I feel as though it is mocking me. Telling me, I don't have the will power to turn it so that I may go outside. Sadly, it's right. So I'll just settle for glaring at it until it moves on its own.

Normal POV _I hope I'm not confusing people when I do this._

Neji ran back into the living room when he heard the thud. He was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of the door that lead outside, staring at the handle as if it's going to move. Sighing, Neji walked over to him and opened the door for him. Honestly, it's like taking care of a small child. Actually, even a small child can open the door… and create all sorts of chaos. Just ask Kaine, he would know.

He was a bit reluctant to leave Kaine alone inside, but Sasuke needs someone to watch him at all times. There was an incident last week. Neji had left Sasuke alone outside for five minutes to use the rest (a guy has to go every once in a while). When Neji came back, he saw Sasuke standing on the edge of the roof. He was about to step off, but luckily Neji got up there in time to stop him. He wasn't sure what was going through Sasuke's head when he almost fell off. Since then, Neji doesn't leave the Uchiha alone when he goes outside.

Sasuke goes out to the edge of the porch and sits down like he does every morning when he wakes up, without saying a word, not that Neji expects him to talk. This was their usual morning routine. They wake up to sit on the porch until Neji gets hungry. Then Neji has to take Sasuke inside so he can make them something to eat followed by Neji forcing Sasuke to eat. Afterwards they either go walking around town (there's always a clear path for them since people don't want to be near the Uchiha) or someone comes over and chats for a while. Usually Kiba and Suigetsu come over along with Shino and Juugo. Sakura doesn't bring Karin to see Sasuke until a little after noon. Occasionally, Sai will come along with them to check up on Sasuke. Tenten and Lee drop by to see how they're doing every other day. Hinata comes by with lunch for all of them. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino only come by when they don't have a mission, which means they'll come over today. Even Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka have stopped by to check up on them and to deliver Neji's report to the Hokage. Naruko is the only one who doesn't stop by. Yesterday was the first she saw Sasuke since he's been in Neji's care. Not that Neji blames her after what he's done or what he might have done.

Neji has had suspicion about what happened when Naruko has disappeared almost six years ago. It was weird how after that Naruko stopped caring about the Uchiha and that it was discovered she was pregnant with Kaine too. A genius doesn't need to have to put two and two together to know Sasuke might have something to do with both of them. The similarities between Kaine and Sasuke were obvious to everyone, but no one asked her about it though. Guess even they think so too.

"Neji-sensei," a sleepy Kaine said. Neji turned around to see Kaine rubbing his eyes and his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll make you something to eat," Neji chuckled. He looked pointedly at Sasuke who hasn't moved his eyes from the ground below his feet. "Just do me a favor and watch him for me. If he moves, come and get me okay?"

Nodding his head, Kaine sat on the other side of Sasuke. Neji went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Kaine started swinging his little legs back and forth out of boredom. Occasionally, he'll look up at the Uchiha waiting for someone to start talking. It must be in the genes to hate silent moments.

"Hey, Mister Sasuke, you don't talk much do you," Kaine asked nonchalantly. Sasuke didn't say anything, keeping his eyes on the ground. "It's okay. Mom doesn't like to talk sometimes either, like when I ask her who my dad is." Kaine didn't know it but Sasuke was looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "She gets _real_ quiet and changes the subject with ramen. I wonder if Neji-sensei is making us some ramen."

Sasuke's POV

When I first saw Kaine, he looked nothing like Naruko, except when he smiled. He smiles as big and loving as she does… or did. I haven't seen her smile at me for so long. I remember when she would smile and lightly punch me in the arm telling me to stop looking so sour. Or when she did something right and would get all excited about it. Kaine definitely has her attitude.

He also has her love for ramen. Right now, he's listing his favorite ramen. At least I think he is. Every other word seems to be 'ramen' and he's counting on his fingers. I'm trying to listen but I can't understand a single word. When he stopped, someone had placed a hand on my shoulder. My guess is it's that other Hyuuga. Hinata I think her name was. She's the only one who comes up to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Hinata-chan, how's the baby," Kaine asked confirming my suspicion.

"She's doing just fine," Hinata said softly. "Neji-kun is done cooking. Would you like to join us, Sasuke?"

Not really, I'm not hungry at all though there is this empty feeling in my gut. However, I don't think I have a choice since Kaine is pulling me by the arm urging me to go eat. That's another thing he has in common with Naruko. They both can get me to do things even if I really don't want to do them.

I stand up and walk over to the door. Well, I walk _in_ to the door. One of these days, I'm doing to destroy this door that mocks me. Someone next to me is laughing. "You're silly, Mister Sasuke. You have to open the door first." I know this! However, this door has a handle that mocks me as well.

Kaine opened the door for me and dragged me hurriedly to the kitchen. Again, he and Naruko get excited way too easily. To disappoint Kaine, Neji didn't make ramen for breakfast. Who in the world would feed their kid ramen for breakfast? "Aw man, not even Mom will make ramen for breakfast. This sucks." I knew Naruko wouldn't feed that to her son for breakfast. She may love ramen, but it's not healthy for breakfast or at all for that matter.

Looking over at the two Hyuugas, I see Neji help Hinata sit down at the table. She's gotten fat over the years. Wait, no, Kaine said something about a baby. She's pregnant not fat. Well she's still fat even if it's all baby. I wonder if Naruko got that big when she was pregnant with Kaine. Then I start to wonder who might be the father of Hinata's child. I haven't seen her around anyone other than her cousin; of course, the only time I see her is here at noon. But it's still morning. Why is she here?

"I got my ultrasound done this morning," Hinata said. Neji must have asked her the same question I was wondering because I know I didn't say anything and she can't read minds. Can she? The Hyuugas are an interesting clan maybe she can read minds.

"I wanna see, I wanna see," Kaine chanted. Hinata must have showed him the pictures since he went on about how weird the baby looked. Hinata and Neji merely laughed at his words. "You wanna see, Mister Sasuke?" He says it as if I have a choice. Kaine holds the picture in front of me face so I can see the baby growing inside Hinata.

The black and white picture looks a little fuzzy. It reminds me of those pictures where you have to squint you eyes in order to see the hidden image. I could see the baby, the shape of her head, her tiny arms, and her feet. This is the first time I've seen an ultrasound picture, but Kaine is right. She looks weird.

Normal POV

They finished their breakfast a few minutes later. Sasuke only ate half of his breakfast to Neji's disappointment. They weren't lying when they said Sasuke doesn't eat much. He'll only eat two or three bits before he stops. This diet of his wasn't doing him any good. One time when Sasuke was shirtless, Neji could actually see a pulse below his ribcage. That's why Neji started making him eat more. If he could at least eat half the food Neji prepared him, then maybe he'll gain some fat on his body.

After breakfast, Kaine was hyped up to play. He begged Neji to train him since his mom won't be here for another few hours, which is more than enough time for Neji to help him prepare for the Ninja Academy. Giving in, Neji went to train Kaine in the back yard. Hinata assured him she'd keep an eye on the Uchiha. Neji regrettably left Hinata alone on the porch with Sasuke.

Sitting on the porch next to Sasuke, Hinata said, "I'm glad you're back. Naruko-chan seems a bit happier knowing you're safe."

Sasuke's shoulders tightened up. This is something no one admitted aloud. Before Sasuke returned, Naruko always seemed to have a huge weight on her shoulders. Naturally, the weight increased when Kaine was born, but the weight she carried before was different than what a mother carries.

"Good morning," a female voice greets from inside. Ino comes out the back door with Shikamaru and Choji behind her. Upon seeing Hinata, they greet her. "Where's Neji?"

"He's training with Kaine," Hinata points out.

"Kaine's here," Choji asked alarmed. He too didn't forget that time the little devil called him fat. It was innocently but he still said those taboo words to Choji.

"Naruko-chan had a mission this morning and should be back soon," Hinata reassured. She then showed her ultrasound picture to the trio. Ino commented on how cute the baby looked. "We were thinking about naming her Chihiro."

"That's a really cute name," Ino cooed. "Hey, Shikamaru, where are you going?"

The lazy Jounin had walked off the porch towards Neji and Kaine. "I have to go talk about something important with Neji." With that said, he continued his walk over to the longhaired Jounin. Choji would have gone with him, but Neji is with Kaine. Instead, he stayed on the porch with Hinata and Ino while they talked about baby stuff.

Neji was teaching Kaine how to throw kunais effectively at an enemy. The little boy looked exhausted, but determined to hit his target. He had the determination his mother always showed. She must have taught Kaine to never give up no matter how difficult the situation looked. Seeing Shikamaru, Kaine stopped to wave at him. "Hi Shikamaru-sensei! What brings you here? I bet you wanted to see how awesome I am."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Actually, I need to talk to Neji about important business."

Kaine pouted at that. Then Shikamaru and Neji started talking in a hushed volume to where Kaine couldn't hear them. The nosy boy heard bits and pieces like Neji saying someone was "getting worse" and Shikamaru replying something along the lines of "This is too troublesome. We should just lock him away in a padded room."

The Uzumaki boy wasn't sure who 'he' was but he had a feeling they were talking about Sasuke. The other day when Sakura and Karin were talking about Sasuke, Sakura suggested they should lock him up in a padded room. Kaine had asked his mom last night what that was. She told him it's a room for crazy people. Does that mean everyone thinks Sasuke is crazy? He doesn't seem crazy. Naruko told him that Sasuke was just going through some emotional difficulties and that it'll pass over eventually.

"Kaine!" Speaking of his mom, here she comes. Kaine ran over to Naruko who swooped him up in her arms. "Hey Neji, Shikamaru, what's up?" Naruko didn't miss the serious looks on their faces.

"Nothing," Shikamaru disregarded. "So you coming to Sakura's get-together party tonight?"

Naruko went silent for a moment pretending she was thinking. In all honesty, she really didn't want to go because Sasuke would be there too. Unfortunately, Sakura will make her. "If Iruka-sensei agrees to watch Kaine, then yeah I'll be there."

Hinata showed Naruko her ultrasound pictures before she left with Kaine to go home. Naruko gave a quick look at Sasuke before she left. The Uchiha had yet to move from his spot on the porch. He didn't even look up at her or Kaine when the boy said good-bye to him. Ino reminded her to dress nicely for the party because apparently it's a formal party at a restaurant. While they were leaving, Kaine tried to call Choji fat but his mother covered his mouth before he could say the word. One of these days, she going to let Choji go loose on him and teach him never to say that word. Needless to say, it'll be a day when pigs fly and she stops being a mother, which will never happen even if those pigs decided enough was enough and flew away.

_**Yay they're gonna have a party! w00t! Oh! And I have a very important question for all of you who still read this or who are reading this, who should be Hinata's baby daddy? I can't think of who it should be so I'll let you guys pick!**_

_**Reviews = Love!**_


	6. Rookie 12 Reunion

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I meant to post this sooner but I was too lazy. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Rookie 12 Reunion**

Naruko really hated Iruka right now. She was hoping the man would say he was too busy to watch Kaine that night. Now she had no reason for not going to the dinner party. Maybe if she said she suddenly fell ill, then she could avoid it. The problem with that is Sakura is a medic. So much for that plan.

After dropping Kaine off at Iruka's, Naruko goes home to put on (much to her dismay) a dress. There is only one dress in her closet, thank god, so there won't be trying on several dresses and deciding which suited the occasion. It was a small black dress that tied in the back around her neck. She got it for a mission she had years ago with Sakura. They were supposed to seduce a spy for an enemy village and get all the information he acquired. That mission had been a success, of course, even though all the information he had were wrong.

The blonde woman sighed at her image in the mirror. She needs to go to Ino's place to get her hair fixed nicely. Her idea of fixing her hair is brushing it unlike Ino's which involved a lot more than just brushing it. After several (long!) minutes of brushing, straightening, a few hair clips, and styles later, Naruko and Ino were ready for the dinner party.

The two met up with Shikamaru and Choji who went to get formal suits due to Sakura's demands. Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Sai were already at the table waiting when the four showed up. Tenten and Lee weren't far behind them. Shino and Juugo were the last to arrive claiming they had to find a suit in Juugo's size. All the men were wearing nice suits that made them fidget in discomfort with a tie while the ladies looked beautiful in their dresses but aching in high heels.

Their table was a large square that held at the most sixteen people. Kiba, Suigetsu, Lee, and Tenten sat on one side in that order. Juugo, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru sat across from them. Karin, Sakura, Sai, and Choji took another while the remaining four sat on the other side. Naruko groaned in high suspicion someone plotted her to be seated next to Sasuke. She wanted to trade seats but everyone were being complete assholes! It's not that she was surprised by some of them, but even Hinata refused to give up her seat.

Chatter filled the table, stories about missions they've been on recently or in the past, how life was going, even a few old stories from their younger years. The four ex-criminals sat there taking in the stories. Well, three of them were listening anyways. Sasuke was in his own world sitting between Neji and Naruko.

Sasuke's POV _see how casual that was? Haha!_

Sakura, it was her who planned this seating arrangement. Wait, no, not her. She hates me or at least when I'm around Naruko. Ino maybe? Or perhaps that other girl. She was on Neji's team before I left Konoha. Tenten right? Something stupid like that. No, not them! It was Hinata! She did say she was glad I was around for Naruko's sake or something like that. It had to be her to have me sit next to Naruko.

I don't know if I should thank her or damn her for putting me in such a horrible situation. Naruko won't even look at me. She's arguing with Kiba about a mission they went on a few months ago. I try to listen but Hinata is chatting with Sakura, Ino, and Choji about something funny that happened at Shikamaru's house. Even Neji, Shino, and Juugo are having a conversation. Tenten is telling Lee to stop eating so fast or else he'll get sick. I can't make out what Karin and Suigetsu are talking about. Sai and Shikamaru were the only ones not talking and actually ate their food.

Everyone's talking to one another and no one's talking to me. I don't need to be here. Everything would be just fine if I wasn't here.

"_Quit looking so emo," Naruko grinned. _Naruko said that to me once back when I was still a member of Team 7. I think it was before I become a Genin. All I remember was I was feeling like shit and she cheered me up somehow.

"I'm going to go use the ladies room," Hinata announced standing up with slight difficulty, thanks to her swollen stomach.

"Oh I'll go with you," Ino offered. I hear three other chairs pull out. Sakura, Karin, and Tenten are probably going along too. I never understood why woman go to the restroom in packs.

They probably gossip about boys or something stupid. Thankfully, Naruko isn't girlie like that and is going to… get up and leave with them? "Wait no, come back. I like it when you're next to me. I feel… I just feel with you around," are the words I want to say. Instead, I just sit there while she leaves with the group of girls to the restroom.

Normal POV

In the restroom, Karin and Sakura are standing in front of the mirrors fixing their hair, making sure it still looked good. Tenten was fixing her dress since it had fallen slightly during dinner. Naruko sat on the counter next to the sinks. Ino and Hinata were in the restroom stalls taking care of business.

"Oh my god, did you notice that tie Suigetsu was wearing," Karin laughed. "God, green with pocka dots, really?" The other girls laughed with her. It was an ugly tie.

"It was the only other tie Kiba-kun had," Hinata pointed out from inside the stall.

"He could've got him a better one when Shino went to get Juugo a fitted suit," Ino stated coming out of her stall. Tenten moved over so she could wash her hands. This started a train of discussion about the suits the guys were wearing, then to the funnier outfits from the past.

"Don't you girls have something better to do than gossip," a woman asked by the door.

"Hey Temari, what're you doing here," Naruko greeted.

"We heard you guys were having a little dinner party and Kankuro wanted to crash it," Temari joked. Sakura introduced her to Karin when Temari gave her a questioning look. Karin then explained the situation with Sasuke "Yeah, I saw that he was here. Did all the screws in his head finally come loose?" It was meant as a joke, but the only one who really laughed was Naruko.

"Wait a minute," Ino said abruptly. "I just remembered something. It was years ago, but remember how Sasuke was after his family was killed?"

The Konoha kunoichi thought for a second. The memory finally clicked in Sakura's head. "That's right, he was acting kind of how he is now. He was completely distant and wouldn't talk to anyone."

"So what fixed him that time," Karin asked. Hopefully, if it's the same then maybe doing what helped him last time will help him this time.

"I'm not sure really," Ino admitted. "I only remember some girl talked to him, and he told he to go away. After that, he was back to normal. I can't remember what she said, but at least he started talking again."

Karin let out a sigh of disappointment. The subject changed instantly to something else, but Naruko wasn't listening. She was recalling that time Ino spoke of. It wasn't something a random girl had said that got Sasuke to talk again. It was something that happened the day before.

_Eight year old Naruko stood on the dock watching the quiet Uchiha. She heard about his parents and that he wasn't talking to anyone. The sad look on his face was all too familiar to the blonde. She saw it every time she looked in the mirror. There had to be some way to cheer the boy up. A thought came across her mind. It wasn't a nice idea, but it just might get him to talk._

_Naruko ran straight down the dock and pushed the surprised Sasuke into the lake. He didn't even get a chance to grab on to something before falling in. When he surfaced, he glared heavily at Naruko. "Why'd you do that?"_

"_Ha! It worked," Naruko cheered. "I got you to talk!"_

_Sasuke didn't look as happy as Naruko. As an apology, Naruko held out her hand to help him back on the dock. Instead, Sasuke pulled her down into the lake with him. "There now we're even." He got out of the water and left without another word. Naruko watched him as he walked away._

"We should probably get back or the guys will think we ditched them," Sakura joked bring Naruko back to reality.

The girls walked out of the restroom and back to their booth. Naruko saw a waiter had brought three more chairs to the table for the Suna siblings. Gaara took a seat next to Naruko making her scoot closer to Sasuke. Temari took a spot beside Shikamaru while Kankuro sat next to Kiba. It was a little stuffy but the group managed it.

"Let me guess, you're here for a meeting with the Hokage, right," Naruko asked Gaara.

The red-haired Kazekage took a second before answering. "Yes, I have something important to ask her." Some of the shinobi at the table knew that was a lie; Naruko wasn't one of them. She believed he was in Konoha to talk to Tsunade about something and wanted to say hi to everyone before he does his business.

The rest of the dinner went by uneventful. Hinata talked about her baby and Tenten said her and Lee were thinking about starting a family together. Sai made a pass saying their baby would be weird and scary. The female shinobi tried her best not to throw kunais in his direction. Then the conversation went to talking about old relationships. It became a bad conversation when Kankuro reminded Ino about her husband's past relationship with Temari. Shikamaru had to assure her several times that there was no long that kind of relationship between him and Temari. To make her feel better, Temari moved to sit next to Karin. Then someone who will remain nameless (cough Lee cough) brought up the incident between Hinata and Kiba. It took much restraint and reassurance from Hinata to keep Neji at bay. Even Shino brought up last week when Sakura was caught making out with Karin.

"There was alcohol involved," Sakura defended. "And porno Anko-sensei brought over!"

Everyone at the table laughed at the blushing girls. The subject had to change when Suigetsu asked if Sasuke had any relationship like that with any of them. The question was unanswered but a few eyes looked over at a fidgety Naruko. After dinner, everyone split off for home. Gaara offered to go with Naruko to pick up Kaine. The two talked on their way to Iruka's house.

"Naruko, I have a confession to make," Gaara said. "That important meeting I have with the Hokage is about allowing one of her shinobis to live in Suna." He looked pointedly at Naruko, but she didn't understand as to what he was talking about. "I want to know if you and Kaine would like to move to Suna with me."

Naruko was surprised by his question. Sure, the two went on what most people (aka Sakura and Ino) considered dates when he was in Konoha or she was on a mission close to Suna. Gaara is really good with her son and a great role-model, at times, for Kaine. He was good to her too and they had lots of things in common. Kaine did like the Kazekage a lot and Naruko liked hanging out with him. But she never really put much thought into any of it. Now that she thinks about it, any single mother would love to have Gaara become a father figure to their child. He was an amazing guy and would make a great dad for a lucky kid. However… "I'm sorry, Gaara but I can't."

"Why not," Gaara asked confused. He had a suspicion but he wanted Naruko to say it.

"Kaine's been looking forward to going to the Academy next year," Naruko said.

"Suna has an Academy just like Konoha," Gaara stated.

"Yeah, but all my friends…"

"Are only two days away at most. It's not like you can't visit them or they visit you," Gaara finished. He took down every excuse Naruko came up with. Since she wasn't going to say the real reason, he will. "It's because of the Uchiha, isn't it?"

"No," Naruko denied. "It's… It's because…" There was no reason she could think of as to why she can't move to Suna to be with him. Luckily, they had arrived at Iruka's. Kaine was already asleep but he woke up long enough to say hi to Gaara. Naruko thanked Iruka before taking the sleepy Kaine in to her arms. Gaara followed her all the way to her house in silence. He said his good-byes before going to the apartment him and his siblings were staying in. Naruko wanted to say something to cheer him up, but she couldn't think of the right words. Instead, she told him good bye and put Kaine to bed. All night, she was up thinking.

Every reason she came up with was bad or could easily be fixed. After all these years, Sasuke still had a hold on her like no other. She was so happy before he came back. Thinking back on it, she would have moved to Suna if Sasuke hadn't came back. She thought she had gotten over him and let him go completely once Kaine was born. Guess a person never really knows until that one person shows up out of nowhere. This angered Naruko. After everything that bastard did to her, she still wanted him! But she also wanted to punch his lights out.

**I think everone is going to like the next chapter. I know I enjoyed it.**

**Reviews = Love!**


	7. Answer Me!

_**Soooooooooooooo ja miss me? I apologize for being dead for so long! But I've returned with a long chapter to make up for it! I've even decided to go back and finish some other fics maybe even come out with new ones while I'm at it! Anyways enjoy!**_

**Answer Me!**

Naruko wasn't sure what to do. She was up all night thinking about what she should do. Kaine had crawled into her bed in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream. While he was still awake, Naruko asked him how he would feel about living in Suna with Gaara. She explained to him everything Gaara had told her; that they had an academy just like Konoha and the two were only a few days apart. His answer had really surprised her. "But won't Mister Sasuke be sad?" That small question shook Naruko. Luckily Kaine fell asleep before she could give him a proper answer.

Gaara would more than likely want an answer soon before his excuses for staying come to an end. Regardless of whatever she decides, it has to be the best for Kaine. In fact, every decision she's made was for him, even giving up on someone she cared so much about. With her head in her hands, Naruko went back to a memory she's brushed away for so long.

_**Five years ago**_

_It was an easy mission, hardly worth being called a D-Ranked mission. However, there was a rumor he had been seen in the area recently. It was the only lead she had on his location so she practically begged for the mission. Thankfully Tsunade granted her permission. In all honesty, she wasn't even worried about the mission. All she cared about was finding Sasuke._

_Stopping along the road, Naruko tried to catch her breath. Ever since she bolted out of the village, she's been jumping from tree to tree in a hurry to reach the location before it's too late. She had reached the location and did a quick search around the area, ignoring the very thing she was supposed to find. Unfortunately, she hadn't spotted Sasuke at all. "Dammit," Naruko sighed. "I guess I should get those herbs before Tsunade yells at me for taking too long." _

_Just as she was about to take a step, something wrapped around her body, pulling her back. Looking down, she saw snakes curling around her, trapping her. In the second it took her to react, a snake had bitten her neck. In moments, her body went numb and everything went dark._

_By the time she awoke, Naruko noticed her hands were tied together in front of her and a blind was covering her eyes. She went to remove the blink, only to have someone grab her arms forcing them above her head as she laid there. "What the hell? Let go of you, you bastard!"_

"_That's no way to greet an old friend, don't you think, Naruko?" She didn't have to see the man to know exactly who that was. It was the very man she had been searching for all this time. The one man she desperately wanted to see. "Sasuke." The name felt so strange coming from her mouth. How long has it been since she last called out to him._

_There were no more words as she felt hot kisses on her neck. She tried to protest but the man above her held her still. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't resist him. Every touch felt intoxicating. Even as he stripped her of her clothing she could not refuse him. He teased her and played with her as she moaned his name over and over again. "Sasuke."_

_When he stopped, she tried to sit up, but then a sharp pain came from her lower area. Sasuke had forced himself inside of her. He waited a second before he started moving. It hurt at first, but as he continued Naruko heard herself moaning to his rhythm. He lifted her arms to put around his neck, not missing a beat as he continued pounding into her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Naruko was clinging to his body needily, almost in desperation. _

_When it was finally over, she fell back on to the soft bed, panting in exhaustion. Sasuke was exhausted as well as he lay on top of her. He placed light kisses along her neck and face. Naruko took a handful of his shirt, not wanting to let go as she felt the tiredness take hold of her. She was afraid to let him go, afraid he might leave her once again. However, he didn't. _

_It had been three days before she was heading back to Konoha. Sasuke kept her for three days straight. They didn't exchange any words in those three days other than moaning the other's name. As she walked towards the village gates, Naruko placed a hand over her stomach. Kyuubi had already given her the news. News about something that no medic would be able to detected until a few weeks. He knew the moment it happened._

_At that moment, before she entered the village, Naruko had decided to drop all feelings towards the man she had loved. It wasn't safe for her to go out, selfishly risking her child's life for someone who would never listen to her no matter how much she begged. Taking in a deep breath, as if to suck in all her emotions towards the Uchiha, made her choice to do anything for her unborn child's safety._

Naruko lifted her head from her hands. That's right; she had sworn to protect Kaine no matter the cost. It was her duty as a mother to keep her child safe just as her parents did when she was born. Looking down at the boy, Naruko smiled softly as she brushed the hair from his forehead. This action stirred the boy as he awoke. He looked up at his mom in a confused sleepy manner. "You hungry, sweetheart?"

Kaine nodded his head expectantly. Naruko's smile grew bigger at him. "I wonder if Ichiraku is open this early." The boy became excited upon hearing that. He jumped out of bed to get ready to go. Naruko laughed at her son as she too got up to change clothes. She didn't have a mission that day and had planned on spending the whole day with her son. Perhaps she might run into Gaara so she can give him her answer. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was for the best.

To their luck, Ichiraku was open after all. Teuchi was just as happy to see them as they were. Kaine went on to tell him and Ayame about all the things he and Naruko were going to do that day. The man laughed at the boy as he spoke in an exited manner. Ayame giggled at him as well until she looked over at Naruko. The blonde had this look about her, as if she was about to make the biggest decision of her life. She was about to ask Naruko about it when a few people came in ordering ramen. Unfortunately, she never got a chance to as Naruko and Kaine left once they finished eating.

Ayame was really worried about the woman. The last time she saw that look on her face was when everyone found out Naruko was pregnant. She never found out why Naruko had that look at that time, but she was really worried about her. Thankfully two of Naruko's friends had walked in. "Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan," Ayame motioned the two over. The couple walked off to the side to speak with her. "Is Naruko-chan okay? She came by as soon as we opened to feed Kaine. It's not like her to have him eat ramen so early in the morning and she looked upset as well."

Ino looked to Shikamaru to see if he knew anything. The man sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It has to do with Gaara, I'm guessing." The two women looked at him wanting more information. "He had asked her last night to move to Suna with him. That's why he came to Konoha."

"Well that's a bit sudden, isn't it? I mean that aren't dating, are they?" Ayame was confused as to why the Kazekage all of a sudden wanted Naruko and Kaine to live with him.

"This is only a guess, but he probably heard about Sasuke's return and didn't want Naruko to get hurt by him again," Shikamaru said. Actually, that wasn't a guess. He knew Gaara had heard about Sasuke's return and the man was afraid all hid efforts to get Naruko to like him would have been a waste. But maybe they weren't. Maybe Naruko had decided to move away, taking Kaine with her, far away from Sasuke. That would explain why she let him eat ramen. Maybe today was going to be her last day in Konoha.

After they left the ramen shop, Shikamaru went out to gather everyone to discuss what to do about Sasuke. The Hokage had held a meeting earlier that morning with the elders and a few selected jounins, Shikamaru being one of them. Neji had reported several times that the Uchiha seemed to be getting worse as the days went by. Tsunade had thought it best as well to lock him away with medical care daily. Shikamaru had spoken out, much to his father's dismay. He requested the Hokage allowed him to speak with others. There was one last thing he wanted to try before the Uchiha was locked up forever. She had allowed him one more week. If nothing changed, Sasuke was to be locked away for good. The other ex-criminals were free to do as they pleased after that.

Everyone gathered at the Uchiha residence. Tenten and Lee couldn't make it due to being on a mission as well as Kiba and Sai. Naruko had refused to come claiming she wanted to spend her entire day with Kaine and no one else. The rest of the group sat in the living room. Sasuke was sitting outside on the porch so Neji stood at the door way to keep an eye on him as he talked with the others. Karin was sitting out there with him trying to feed him.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "We have one week before the Hokage gives the order to lock him away."

"A week?!" Ino exclaimed. "He's only been here for like a week and a half. How does she expect us to cure him in a week when he's team has been trying for months?!"

"It's the Hokage's choice. In fact, it's the only choice that doesn't end in him dead," Shikamaru pointed out. The group fell silent. None of them knew what to do.

"What about Naruko?" Juugo suggested. He had noticed the way Sasuke gets when she's around. It was small and hardly noticeable, but maybe with more interaction between them, Sasuke could return to normal.

"Don't you think we've all thought of that," Ino spit out a little more harshly than he intended. "Naruko doesn't want anything to do with Sasuke. She doesn't even want to be in the same village as him!"

"Ino," Shikamaru yelled. He didn't want to spread rumors about Naruko leaving the village until he had asked her about it directly.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the two. "What do you two know that we don't?"

Shikamaru groaned as he looked at the Hyuuga. "Last night after Naruko and Gaara left, Gaara asked her to move to Suna with him. And I have reason to believe she's going to say yes."

"Which are," Neji pressed on. He liked Naruko just as much as the Kazekage and he be damned if that man was planning on taking her away from the village. Everyone loved her! There's no way she would leave them all because of Sasuke!

"She let Kaine eat ramen for breakfast," Shikamaru began. "I know that's not that big of a deal, but she's devoting the whole day on doing whatever he wants to do. Anything and everything, like it's for the last time."

"That's ridiculous," Hinata blurted. "Naruko-chan has been on missions almost every day. Today was the first day in a long time she didn't have a mission and had planned on spending it with Kaine long before last night." The pregnant Hyuuga took a deep breath. The baby had been kicking like mad lately and it was wearing her out.

The group had fallen silent until Sakura spoke up. "We're getting off topic." She wanted to drop the conversation about whether or not Naruko was leaving or not. "Here's an idea, we could take Sasuke around Konoha to places that hold some kind of memory. Maybe something will click and he'll start coming back to reality."

Everyone seemed to agree to this plan. It's a long shot, but at least it was something. Each of them discussed about places where to go. After about an hour of listing places, the group went about their day. Sakura and Karin stayed with Neji as support. Sakura knew Sasuke best out of the group so it was only reasonable she tag along.

The first place they started was at the training grounds. The four of them stood in front of the three wooden pillars. "Remember this place, Sasuke? It's where we officially became Team 7." Sakura looked around the area. The Uchiha hadn't so much as moved as Sakura continued to speak. "It's hard to believe it's almost been ten years since that day." The pinkette giggled at the memory. As for Sasuke, he remained as still as ever. Sighing, Sakura went over to him and dragged him in front of one of the pillars, his back facing it. She then proceeded to make him sit down as she went to the pillar on the other side, sitting down as well. "Remember, Sasuke? You were sitting right there and I was sitting right here and Naruko… Naruko was tied to the pillar."

**Sasuke POV**

That's right. We had failed to get the bells from Kakashi, but he was going to give us one last chance. He instructed us not to feed Naruko because she tried to cheat during the test. After he left, me and Sakura started eating our lunches. Naruko's growling stomach had caused me to look at her. She looked so pitiful and weak. There was no way she would be of much help later if she was starving. I wanted to follow Kakashi's orders, but I needed her help if I wanted to pass.

At that time, I didn't even think about it as I offered her food. Sakura had been against it, not wanting to fail as well, but she soon saw it my way. Unfortunately, Naruko's arms were tied so she couldn't feed herself. I had been trembling as I feed her. It was completely embarrassing having to feed her. Just thinking about it was is embarrassing.

**Normal POV**

The other three noticed Sasuke's fingers twitched a little. It was like that time in the ramen shop when Naruko and Kaine were there. Sasuke had moved just a small bit, but that was it after that. Sighing in defeat, they moved on to the next chosen area.

Kakashi had given them information on where he trained Sasuke during the chuunin exams. The four of them stood on top of the rocky hill. There was small evidence as to what happened ten years ago as Sasuke was being taught how to use the chidori.

Sakura went on to explaining what happened during the exam to Karin. Neji kept his eyes fixed on Sasuke as she told the redhead about the fight between Gaara and Sasuke. The Uchiha had twitched one more time at the mention of Gaara. The man had lifted his hand as if to examine it. The others thought he was recalling a memory, but the truth is Sasuke was confused and annoyed by his hand.

The rest of the day went by with no luck. Sasuke hadn't reacted to anything after that. There was no getting through to him at all. They only had six days left until the due date is up. It looks like they'll have to regroup and think of something else. There were still a few places they hadn't been to yet, but it's best to have a backup plan incase these fall through.

Sakura and Karin waved them off as they headed back to Sakura's house. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow when he saw Karin trying to hold Sakura's hand as they walked away. So the rumors are too, Sakura and Karin were a thing now. On the subject of rumors, he needed to talk to Naruko. He wanted her to say whether or not she was leaving with Gaara.

"Neji-sensei! Mister Sasuke!" Turning around, Neji saw the very woman he wanted to see hold an energetic Kaine in her arms. Naruko greeted them as well as she put him down so he could tell Sasuke all about his day. Neji took this as his chance to talk to her in private.

"So Hinata told me what was going on," Naruko started. She ran into Hinata earlier and was informed about the deadline the group had before Sasuke locked away for good. "Any luck?" The blonde was trying to sound interested. Regardless of how she felt towards the Uchiha, there was still that part of her that cared about him.

Neji shook his head in reply. "Naruko," he said softly. "Are the rumors true? Are you really moving to Suna?"

The blonde was surprised by his sudden question. Guess word had gotten around about Gaara asking her to move away with him. Taking in a deep breath, Naruko begins to speak. "Why don't you try on top of the Hokage monument?" Neji gave her a puzzled look. "A festival was going on years ago and Kakashi took all of us up there to watch the fireworks. Sasuke might like it. Although without the fireworks, it might not be the same."

Now Neji understood. She was trying to avoid the question. He wanted to press further on it, but he knew Naruko is too stubborn to give in. "I'll have to try that tomorrow then, if the other places don't work."

"Can we go when the sun is going down," Kaine chirped in. "It looks really pretty when the sun is setting!"

"Okay, we'll all go," Neji smiled patting his head. The two groups went to their own homes to rest for the night.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't sleep. There was no way I could go to sleep. I wasn't stupid nor am I deaf. I heard everything that morning. Naruko was leaving. She was leaving Konoha all because of me. No! Please don't go. Naruko please don't leave me. I need you. I missed you so much these past few years. I want so badly to call out to her to make her stay.

Lying in bed, I look above me. On my headboard above my bed is a picture of Team 7. Me and Naruko are glaring at one another while Kakashi has his hand on our heads; Sakura being in the middle smiling. I lift my hand up to touch the picture. However, they didn't graze over Naruko's face like I wanted them too. Instead, I touched the picture of me, the old me, the one who had everything and gave it all up for revenge. I wouldn't say I regretted taking my revenge, but I do regret leaving Naruko.

If I had stayed, what would our life be like? Would we be a happily married couple? Would we even be a couple? Back then I was too nervous to tell her my true feelings, but maybe I would have if I had stayed. I would like to think we would be and I would have been there while she was pregnant with Kaine.

My hand falls back down onto the bed. What would that be like? To be around someone who is pregnant. To be there when she gives birth. Does it hurt that much? So many questions are running through my head that I couldn't go to sleep at all last night.

Before I know it, Neji is walking into my room telling me we have a lot to do today. The first place we go is Sakura's house. The Hyuuga knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kaine must not be there. He would have opened the door by now. Oddly enough the door wasn't locked. We go right in to make sure the two women are home. Neji goes up the stairs. There was a scream before he came back down. He comes back down with a shirt is stuck to his head. Sakura comes over to take the shirt away before going back upstairs to return it to the owner.

**Normal POV**

"Next time knock first, asshole," Karin growled as she came down the steps adjusting her clothes.

"I did. No one answered," Neji snapped back.

"Well that usually means no one is home or we're busy," Karin bite back.

Neji was about to argue back when Sakura interrupted. "Okay enough! Neji, if no one answers don't come in. Karin, don't throw your shirt at people who walk in when we're… doing things." Neji and Karin continued to glare at one another as they walked around Konoha. They went to the remaining location the others had listed. However, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts to even care about where they were going. On their walk, they ran into the others. Sakura asked if they knew any other places to try with no luck. Then she asked if they would like to join them in watching the sunset on the Hokage monument. Neji had informed her earlier that Naruko had suggested it. A few of them agreed while others could due to having a mission either that night or early the next morning.

When they ran out of places, the small group headed to the Hokage monument to meet the others. Naruko, Kaine, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Choji were already there. Apparently Naruko had another day off and Kaine got so excited about watching the sunset with everyone so the two of them have been up there all day, except when they got hungry which they went to Ichiraku's to eat. Hinata and Ino were talking about the baby while Shikamaru pretended not to hear any hints Ino was giving about having kids. Choji was telling stories to Kaine about missions he's been on with Naruko; she was listening to them as well. Sakura had jumped in on that conversation when a story came up that involved her. Karin ventured off to the other group to rub Hinata's stomach, with the woman's permission of course. Shikamaru walked over to talk to Neji for a while until four other people showed up, well five if counting the dog.

The sun was about to start going down when all conversations turned to Sasuke. They still didn't know what to do about him. Karin suggested Sakura try to heal him since she is the best medic out of all of them, but the pinkette told her she could only heal physical injuries not mental. Even Ino said her jutsu doesn't work like that. All the while Naruko was observing Sasuke.

He had been standing there the whole time looking at the ground like it was interesting. Since the day he showed up, Naruko has had an urge deep inside her. She didn't know what it was at first. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, or hide, or something. But now she knows.

Silently, Naruko walked over to him and punched him as hard as she could. Everyone stopped talking to watch her. Kaine hid behind Neji, not sure as to what was going on. Karin and Sakura were about to stop her when Juugo stood between them. The punch had only caused Sasuke to stumble backwards.

"You asshole," Naruko yelled punching him once more. This time he fell to the ground. However, Naruko wasn't finished with him. She sat on top of him, punching him once more. "The hell is wrong with you, huh? Are you that self-center that you have to go and make everyone worried sick about you?"

Everyone stood in silence as she continued to punch him. Kaine hid further behind Neji. He had never seen this side of his mother before, none of them had. She was nothing but pure rage as each blow landed on his face. Sasuke wasn't even putting up a fight. He just laid there letting her punch him over and over again.

"Answer me dammit!" Naruko was getting pissed at his passive attitude. "I hate you, you that? I hate you so much that it actually hurts me!" The tears she had so desperately tried to hold in slipped passed her defense. No one was sure if she was shacking out of anger or because she was crying or both.

Naruko had a tight hold on the front of his shirt. She had stopped for a moment to glare heavily at him. Sasuke took this moment to look at her. The sun was already going down making her blonde hair glow brighter than usual. It was almost blinding. But it only took her to say those three little words to cut through the darkness he created.

"Don't…" Sasuke choked out grabbing hold of Naruko's arm. "Don't… Even though I abandoned the village, even though I tried to kill you and I raped you, please don't..." Sasuke looked up at Naruko with teary eyes. "You don't have to love me; you don't even have to care about me but please whatever you do, don't hate me."

Naruko was speechless. She wasn't sure what she should say to that. She didn't know what to do when Sasuke sat up to lay his head on her should. She was completely numb as hot tears soaked her shirt. Wrapping her arms around him, Naruko cried into his shoulder as well. The tears had been held in for so long she wasn't sure if they were ever going to stop.

_**yes, yes I know it seemed a little bit rushed, but I'm sorry. I kinda wanted to get this over with so i can start a side story with it. **_

_**And yes, Karin and Sakura are a thing now. You have no idea what I did when I decided that! I looked at sooo many pics and fics of them. In fact once I finish this, I'm going to start a Sakura/Karin fic based around this fic. Of course you have to wait until after this before that can come out.**_

_** Anyways, reviews are loved!**_


End file.
